


Weevils and Kryptonians

by superqueerdanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Torchwood
Genre: Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Gen, Kara is a terrible liar, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, M/M, weevils
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 15:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20342176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superqueerdanvers/pseuds/superqueerdanvers
Summary: Kara and Lena are visting Cardiff when they meet a weevil.





	Weevils and Kryptonians

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be longer fic, but then I didn't know where to go with it and I kind of lost interest, so I made it into a one-shot.

Kara was getting into the rental car when she heard it. Running footsteps, and growls that didn’t sound like any animal from Earth. An alien. _Don’t do it_, she thought to herself. _Don’t go after it. _Britain had their own version of the DEO, UNIT. That was why Kara was there in the first place; she had gone to London with Lena to report on a collaboration between UNIT and L-Corp. Now the couple were spending a relaxing weekend in Cardiff. UNIT could handle the alien, and besides, it’d be suspicious if Supergirl suddenly showed up in Cardiff. _Stay put and let UNIT handle it._

Kara glanced over to Lena in the driver’s seat. By now, the growling was close enough that Lena could hear it, too. Lena smiled and shook her head. “Go,” she said. “I know you want to.”

“But won’t people get suspicious if Supergirl shows up in Cardiff for no reason?”

“Kara. It’s late at night, in a nearly empty garage. Who’s going to see you?”

Kara grinned and got out of the car.

* * *

Jack and Ianto chased the weevil through the parking garage, anti-weevil spray at the ready. They rounded a corner and found…the weevil on the ground, motionless. A young blonde woman with glasses stood nearby. Jack quickly put the anti-weevil spray away and offered his hand with a smile. “Captain Jack Harkness. And who are you?”

“Kara. Kara Danvers.”

“Ianto Jones.” Ianto butted in before Jack could flirt any more. “Now, would you mind telling us what happened here?”

Kara Danvers looked at the weevil. “Oh, um...he tripped. He just came running around that corner and fell flat on his face. He must have hit his head or something!” She laughed awkwardly and adjusted her glasses.

“I see,” Jack said doubtfully. He pulled a (fake) badge out of his coat pocket and showed it to Kara. “Ianto and I can take care of him. Have a good night, Kara Danvers.”

* * *

Kara returned to the car and told Lena what had happened. “And you just left that alien to two strangers? That doesn’t seem like you,” Lena asked.

“They were already suspicious – you’ve seen me lie about Supergirl stuff before!”

“I flew here on a bus,” Lena smirked.

“Exactly. I needed to get out of there before they asked any more questions. Besides,” Kara grinned proudly, “I’m still eavesdropping on them.”

* * *

Jack frowned in the direction Kara had left in, then bent down and cautiously checked the weevil’s pulse. “Alive, just unconscious,” he told Ianto. “We’ll have to be careful he doesn’t wake up before we get him restrained in the van.”

“Sir, you’re not buying Miss Danvers’ story that a weevil just tripped and hit his head?”

“Of course not. As soon as we get back to the Hub, I’ll have Owen run some tests on the weevil and Tosh do some research on Kara Danvers. There’s something strange about her.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Weevils and Kryptonians [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363648) by [Jackdaw816](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackdaw816/pseuds/Jackdaw816)


End file.
